Elemental series
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction. Moi, Nakamaru Yuichi, jure solennellement qu'en cas d'un possible effondrement catastrophique au niveau social, économique, de proportions apocalyptiques potentielles où l'avenir de la race humaine serait menacé, j'irai chercher les cinq éléments, et ferai en sorte qu'ils bougent leur cul de feignasse en les amadouant afin qu'ils sauvent le monde... encore.
1. Prologue

**ABSOLUMENT RIEN n'est de moi. ^^ Juste une amie qui écrit de super fics anglaises a accepté que j'en traduisent. Le crédit de cette fic va donc à Mazauric-san. Et la fic d'origine est dispo sur son lj du même nom. Je mettrais bien le lien... mais sur fanfiction, il "passe" pas.  
**

La lune brillait de tout son éclat sur la dalle de pierre en plein milieu de la grande salle. 5 grands et larges murs entouraient cette pierre. A la lumière du jour, le soleil brillait magnifiquement à travers ces vitraux. Chaque côté de chaque fenêtre montrait un maître des éléments différent. Dans cette pièce hexagonale, seule une personne avait le droit d'y entrer. Le gardien.

Au nord de la pièce, brillait le mur rouge. Les fenêtres représentaient un feu, orange et rouge et des lueurs jaunes flamboyantes recouvraient le sol quand le soleil brillait dessus. A cela s'ajoutait une paire de yeux d'un rouge ardent, fixant volontairement la dalle de pierre au sol.

A la droite de cela, se trouvait une nuance de brun clair et de jaune. Ces fenêtres dépeignaient la terre dans toute sa splendeur. La poussière, le sable, la boue, et la base même de la nature. En plus de cela, on pouvait voir des yeux bruns très clairs et intenses, qui semblaient agacés.

Juste à côté, il y avait des fenêtres argentées. Elles représentaient le métal, avec une lumière argentée, certes plus contemporaine, mais cela restait bien une lumière argentée. Des bâtiments, des engins en métal et même des robots. Les yeux de cette fenêtre brillaient d'une lueur argentée, fixant sciemment la dalle de pierre.

A gauche ensuite, se trouve les fenêtres de l'eau. Elles étaient bien entendu d'une teinte bleue. Les tâches montraient les vagues de la mer, l'eau des rivières coulant de partout. Les yeux au dessus de la fenêtre étaient d'un bleu intense, comme le feu.

Quant au dernier mur, il représentait la forêt. Vert de couleur, il montrait des forêts, une infinité de feuilles vertes, de prés et de buissons. L'Élément Bois au dessus, avait des yeux verts et semblait fixer la dalle de pierre comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague inconnue des autres éléments.

Dans cette pièce, apparu un homme du nom de Nakamaru Yuichi. Il portait une longue robe noire et serra la corde autour de sa taille avant de se diriger vers la dalle de pierre et de s'installer à la place qui lui était réservé juste devant. Il était un gardien, un rôle choisi à sa naissance. Son travail était plutôt simple, protéger les maîtres des éléments et leur traduire les messages de la lune. Après tout, parmi toutes les personnes du monde, il n'y en avait qu'une qui pouvait comprendre la lune et faire ce travail. Cet homme, actuellement, était Maru.

"D'accord" soupira-t-il, en posant ses deux mains sur la dalle. Il leva les yeux vers la grande fenêtre au plafond et fixa la lune dans le ciel. "Tu m'as appelé, alors ça a intérêt à être vraiment important. Je tiens à ce que tu saches que j'étais à deux doigts de coucher."

La lune était silencieuse, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne parlait pas. Elle brilla sur la dalle et, dans son propre langage, parla seulement à Nakamaru.

Maru fronça les sourcils "Oui, c'était avec une fille !"

De nouveau le silence, énervé, Maru regarda la lune.

"Oui elle était réelle !... Non, elle ne venait pas d'Internet ! Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai bien envie de te planter là et de repartir à mon rencard !"

La lune resta encore silencieuse. Maru l'observa et, finalement, après un moment, la lune jeta encore de sa lumière sur la dalle. Le gardien vit progressivement des images et des lumières en train de se former, sortant de la pierre et apparaissant dans les airs.

Maru fronça les sourcils "NEWS ? Quoi NEWS ?"

Des images de destruction et de morts apparurent. Maru soupira et continua à regarder ces images, la Terre et l'espèce humaine étaient en danger à cause de plusieurs magiciens. Il y en avait environ 6, chacun ayant un plan pour mettre le genre humain en péril... encore.

"Super" grogna Maru. Il détourna son regard des images pour regarder la lune. "Donc, je dois aller les chercher, c'est ça ?"

La lune était silencieuse, mais une nouvelle fois, son langage était compréhensible par Maru. Il grogna de nouveau. "Je suis vraiment obligé ? Ça ne peut pas attendre la fin de mon rencard ?"

Une autre image de mort et de destruction. Maru roula des yeux et serra davantage sa robe. "Bien bien, je m'en occupe." il pointa un doigt accusateur vers la lune "Tu me dois un rencard."

La lune resta aussi silencieuse que d'habitude. Maru regarda les fenêtres autour de lui, il détestait devoir réveiller les maîtres des éléments. Il détestait le simple fait de devoir se rendre dans leurs royaumes. S'il avait eu le choix de devenir gardien, il aurait renoncé. Malheureusement, il était le seul humain qui pouvait endosser ce rôle. Il était le seul à avoir le droit d'entrer dans cette grande salle, il était le seul à pouvoir parler à la lune et il était le seul à pouvoir réveiller les maîtres des éléments.

Par contre, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait aimer ça.

Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers les fenêtres d'argent de l'Élément Métal, Maru remonta sa capuche jusqu'à ses mèches châtain et jeta un œil à la lune. Il prit une grande inspiration et traversa la fenêtre, le verre lui donnant accès au premier royaume.

**_Le royaume du Métal_  
Température: Fraiche  
Heure : Midi  
Niveau de danger : Laissez les robots tranquilles et tout ira bien. **

De tous les royaumes, celui du métal était probablement le moins dangereux. Un lieu façonné de façon à ressembler à la ville, dénué d'êtres humains, Maru évita quelques robots cubes qui trainaient des pieds sur sa route. Il soupira, c'était une invention de l'Élément Métal. Ils faisaient environ 20 centimètres. Les cubes de métal, la taille de deux mains. Ils avaient des jambes et des bras minuscules, des yeux globuleux improvisés étaient collés sur leur visage.

En fait, ces robots cubes étaient généralement inoffensifs. Chaque maître des éléments avait besoin de petits camarades, ceux-là étaient ceux de l'Élément Métal.

Parcourant la ville du regard, Maru repéra le bâtiment principal et traversa la route.

Il croisa encore quelques autres cubes. La règle bien connue dans ce royaume était simplement de ne pas déranger les cubes. Un seul de ces petits gars ne pourraient pas causer plus de dommage qu'un simple bleu, mais ensemble, ils étaient sacrément dangereux. La plupart de ces cubes étaient sages, donc, tant qu'on ne les dérangeait pas, on ne risquait rien.

Maru rentra dans le bâtiment principal. Il traversa les chambres argentées, les murs et les sols de métal. C'était froid mais ça pourrait être pire et cette pensée suffit pour motiver Maru à avancer.

Arrivant dans la chambre au centre, Maru vit la réception. Derrière le bureau était assis un autre robot cube. Il tamponnait quelque chose quand Maru s'approcha.

"Excuse-moi " demanda-t-il, le cube leva les yeux vers lui et il afficha un petit sourire "Je dois parler à ton créateur."

Le cube posa le tampon, croisant ses petites mains alors qu'il fixait Maru du regard."Avez-vous un rendez-vous ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone, mécanique.

"Non, je n'en ai pas" Maru sourit nerveusement "Mais c'est important. Je suis le gardien. J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir."

"Pas de rendez-vous. Pas de visite." répondit le robot cube, têtu. Maru soupira de fatigue, il s'affala contre le bureau et regarda le cube.

"Bien" dit le gardien "Dans ce cas, je peux prendre rendez-vous ?"

A contrecœur, le cube sorti un carnet de rendez-vous. Quand il l'ouvrit à la date actuelle, Maru fronça les sourcils. Tout le livre était blanc.

"Quelle heure vous conviendrait ?" demanda le cube.

"Uh… tout de suite ?"

Le cube écrit 'GARDIEN' dans le livre et remit à Maru un bout de papier l'informant quand avait lieu son rendez-vous. Il reposa le carnet à sa place et reprit son travail comme si Maru n'était pas là.

Maru attendit un moment avant de donner une tape sur le bureau. Quand le cube leva les yeux, Maru lui donna le ticket de rendez-vous. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Le cube lut le ticket, vérifia le carnet de rendez-vous comme s'il ne l'avait pas écrit il y a peine 5 secondes.

"Allez à l'intérieur" lui répondit-il, montrant du doigt une porte derrière.

Maru marmonna un merci avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa une fois avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

La chambre à l'intérieur était sombre, et froide. Maru reconnu l'odeur du métal partout. La pièce entière en était constituée, les rideaux, les meubles et il ne doutait pas qu'il en était de même pour le lit. Il entendit un ronflement provenant du milieu de la pièce, le son faisait écho et rebondissait sur les murs.

Serrant davantage sa robe, Maru avança dans la chambre et posa les yeux sur le lit.

Ouip, c'était également fait de métal.

"Koki" Maru donna une petite tape sur la couverture de métal "Koki ! Réveille toi. "

L'élément Métal ronflait encore. Maru regarda autour de lui et soupira. Seigneur, il détestait devoir réveiller les maîtres des éléments.

Il repéra un ours en peluche en métal dans le coin de la chambre et secoua la tête "Vous êtes les protecteurs du genre humain et leur dernier espoir. On est tous condamnés. " commenta-t-il.

Le ronflement finit par s'arrêter et la voix fatiguée de Koki lui répondit "Je t'en veux pour cela."

Maru tourna la tête et regarda l'élément Métal s'asseoir et bâiller.

Koki n'était pas fait de métal. En fait, Koki, comme les autres éléments, avait une apparence humaine. C'était une tactique afin qu'ils puissent se rendre sur la Terre et la sauver sans attirer l'attention et quand on y pense, c'était logique.

Les seules choses qui trahissaient Koki étaient la lueur métallique et rude de ses yeux argentés. Sans compter... ses cheveux argentés et le fait qu'il pouvait manipuler tout ce qui était fait de métal sur Terre. A part ça, il pouvait être un humain convaincant.

Koki bailla un bon coup et leva les yeux vers Maru, il frotta ses cheveux "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Je te manquais ?"

"Bien dormi ?" demanda Maru. C'était seulement pour faire la conversation, Koki avait dormi pendant trois ans alors il valait mieux que c'eut été un bon sommeil.

Koki haussa les épaules et Maru alla droit au but "Le monde est en danger."

"Encore?" geignit Koki. Il se frotta le visage et soupira "Bien, je serai à la grande salle dans une heure. Laisse-moi me réveiller et ainsi de suite."

"Pas de problème" Maru tourna les talons. En se dirigeant vers la porte, il entendit Koki rire.

"Aha" sourit Koki 'Tu dois encore réveiller les autres, je me trompe ?" il y avait de la moquerie dans sa voix que Maru n'arriva pas à supporter.

"Va te faire voir."

Koki n'en rit que plus fort "Dis bonjour au Feu de ma part."

**_Le royaume de la Terre_  
Température : Neutre  
Heure : Après-midi  
Niveau de danger : Risque de tremblements de terre... et limaces. **

"Ueda ?" l'appela Maru. Il regarda autour de lui. Le royaume d'Ueda était aussi changeant que lui. Cette fois, il semblerait que l'Élément de la Terre s'était décidé pour un cadre désertique. Il y avait du sable fissuré et sec sous ses pieds avec quelques coins humides où ses limaces pouvaient se baigner.

Ils étaient ses camarades. Des limaces. Apparemment, quand Ueda a eu la possibilité de créer ses camarades, il a opté pour des limaces. Il les aimait. En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas de Maru. Rien de personnel, c'est juste qu'il n'aimait pas les insectes.

Il vit un groupe de limaces dans le coin humide du désert et regarda autour de lui. Cet endroit était un terrain vague, il était étonné qu'Ueda puisse dormir n'importe où dans un endroit pareil.

"Ueda ?" l'appela-t-il. "Tat-chan ? Sors s'il te plaît, je dois te parler."

Aucune réponse. Maru soupira et passa à côté d'un groupe de limaces sur sa route et jeta un œil aux alentours. Au moins, le royaume de Koki avait une certaine structure. Il savait où trouver Koki parce qu'il y avait un certain ordre (ça et aussi que, pour Maru, Koki était atrocement prévisible).

Ueda par contre, aimait le changement et cela signifiait que dans son propre royaume, il était difficile à trouver. C'était justement de cette façon qu'il l'appréciait.

Peu importe où il regardait, Maru ne voyait rien d'autre que des kilomètres et des kilomètre de désert avec des petits groupes de limaces. Il soupira "UEDA !" cria-t-il "TATSUYA UEDA ! RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI !"

Soudainement, la terre sous ses pieds gronda. Maru s'agenouilla tout de suite. Les tremblements de terre étaient monnaie courante dans ce royaume, il était l'Élément Terre après tout. Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que Maru appréciait que le sol bouge aussi violemment.

Le grondement fissura le sol sec et Maru vit Ueda sortir sa tête. Ses cheveux noir pleins de poussière et de sable, il observait Maru de ses yeux fatigués et énervés couleur ambre. Évidemment. Il aurait du le savoir. Ueda ne pouvait dormir que sous terre.

"Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important." bailla Ueda alors qu'il sortait le reste de son corps hors du sol. Il referma le trou et fit face à Maru. Il était couvert de poussière mais ça ne cachait pas ses yeux ambres. Maru examina le pyjama brun d'Ueda, avec des motifs de limaces.

"Um" Maru se releva et se tint face à Ueda "En fait, ça l'est. Tu as été convoqué, la Terre est en danger."

"Encore ?" bailla Ueda, il grogna et se retourna "Nope, désolé, mon rêve sexuel était bien plus intéressant."

"S'il te plaît Ueda" le supplia Maru, il se précipita vers lui et saisit ses épaules pour l'empêcher de s'enterrer à nouveau dans le sol "l'espèce humaine a besoin de toi."

Ueda grogna "Elle a toujours besoin de nous. Vous n'arrivez à rien par vous-même."

"S'il te plaît ?" l'implora Maru "Je… quand on arrivera sur Terre, je t'achèterai une glace."

Ueda s'arrêta, tourna la tête pour regarder Maru. Mais le gardien ne lâcha pas ses épaules.

Finalement, l'élément de la Terre soupira « Il vaudrait que ce soit des centaines et des milliers de glaces."

Ueda replongea dans la terre pour se préparer, Maru soupira d'un air rassuré et partit réveiller les autres.

**_Le royaume du Bois_  
Température: Neutre  
Heure : Matin  
Niveau de danger : Fées, arbres et branches tordues.**

Maru trouvait que le royaume du Bois était le plus beau de tous. L'élément du Bois savait en effet comment décorer.

La première chose que Maru vit en atterrissant fut la magnifique végétation luxuriante. Le sol forestier, les forêts et la rivière coulant doucement en plein milieu. Une fois arrivé, des fées surgirent de leurs arbres et volèrent vers Maru pour le saluer.

Elles étaient les gardiennes et habitantes du royaume du Bois. Elles aidaient également l'Élément Bois. Elles l'adoraient. Alors que leurs petites lumières s'approchaient, Maru se souvint qu'il n'y avait pas de fées mâles. Il n'y avait que des femelles avec des longs cheveux, des corps luisants, des petits vêtements de feuilles et des ailes scintillantes.

"Salut mesdemoiselles." Maru salua les fées. Elles s'extasièrent à son sourire et il ôta sa capuche "Je cherche votre maître."

Les fées n'étaient que trop heureuses de l'aider. Certaines attrapèrent son maillot, d'autres lui montrèrent le chemin pendant qu'il était traîné à travers la forêt. Maru trébucha et vit des arbres feuillus, au dessus d'un pont de bois et au bout se trouvait le centre de la forêt.

A cet endroit, sous une pile de feuilles, se trouvait l'élément du bois.

"Junno" Maru l'approcha, il s'accroupit et secoua ses épaules "Junno réveille-toi."

Junno ne bougea pas un muscle, il n'en ronfla que plus fort et Maru se tourna pour regarder les fées.  
"Depuis combien de temps dort-il ?"

Trois ans d'après les fées et Maru roula des yeux. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Junno et le secoua plus fort "OY ! Réveille-toi !"

Junno gigota, il se lova dans les feuilles et gémit dans son sommeil "Non Tatchan" il gémit "J'ai dit que je ne veux pas essayer les perles anales..."

Les fées explosèrent de rires de gamine et Maru les fit partir d'un mouvement de la main. Une fois parties, il se tourna encore vers Junno. Debout, Maru leva son pied et l'envoya voler en plein dans le derrière de Junno.

Ça fonctionna. Junno brailla et se leva immédiatement, les yeux exorbités et ses mains serrant de façon protectrice son postérieur blessé.

"Salut" sourit Maru quand l'élément du Bois comprit que c'était lui "Tu es demandé dans la grande salle."

Junno cligna des yeux. Il parcouru sa forêt des yeux et reposa ses yeux sur Maru"…pourquoi ?"

"Le monde est en danger."

"Encore ?"

Maru soupira "Oui. Encore. Je vais te laisser faire un brin de toilette, viens dans la grande salle dans une heure.  
Junno ne bougea pas et Maru fronça les sourcils "…quoi ?"

"Oh rien" rougit Junno, des couleurs apparaissant sur ses joues alors que ses yeux vert et feuillus brillaient de malice. Il bougea ses mains devant lui et les remua un peu "Tu peux dégager maintenant ?"

Maru baissa les yeux, les mains de Junno couvraient quelque chose devant lui et il comprit en un éclair "Oh pour l'amour de…"

Il s'éloigna d'un pas lourd et Junno ria "Ils n'appellent pas ça 'Morning Wood' pour rien!" (la trique du matin si vous préférez lol)

**_Le royaume de l'Eau_**  
**Température: Sacrément froide**  
**Heure : Minuit**  
**Niveau de danger : Neige, grêle, eau, sirènes et elfes.**

Maru détestait devoir réveiller les maîtres des éléments. Surtout les deux derniers.

En plein blizzard, il serra davantage sa robe et redressa à nouveau sa capuche. Foutu élément de l'Eau. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il aimait les océans et les espaces froids, il devait aussi amener la neige dans son royaume.

"Kamenashi !" Maru l'appela bien qu'il savait que sa voix pouvait être perdu dans les vents impitoyables "Y a quelqu'un ?"

Aucune réponse et il faisait trop sombre pour y voir clair. Maru fourra ses mains dans ses poches et sortit son iPhone. Il utilisa la fonction lumière pour voir devant lui. C'était une quantité ridicule de lumière mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Grâce à cette lumière, Maru traça sa route à travers la neige qui montait et regarda autour de lui. Les camarades de Kame étaient des elfes, des elfes de glace. Des petites choses étranges, ils avaient la taille d'un enfant et étaient entièrement composée de glace et de neige. Ils ne parlaient pas, simplement parce que Kame en avait décidé ainsi.

D'ordinaire, Maru n'aimait pas converser avec eux mais actuellement, il avait tellement froid qu'il s'en fichait. Le plus tôt il réveillait ce fichu Élément Eau, le plus tôt il pourrait foutre le camp d'ici.

"Kame !" l'appela Maru, sa voix se perdant à nouveau dans le vent.

Quelque chose vint vers lui. Maru fronça les yeux et dans l'obscurité et la neige, il distingua une forme. Maru tendit son téléphone "Kame?"

Un son est porté par le vent. Un gémissement. Un gémissement de femme.

Oh non. Maru baissa son téléphone et rebroussa chemin. Ce n'était pas Kame. Ni un elfe. C'était une sirène. Une femme magnifique qui allait tromper Maru et le dévorer quand il ne s'y attendrait pas.

Les sirènes étaient dingues dans le royaume de Kame. Principalement pour empêcher les étrangers d'entrer. L'élément de l'Eau aimait son intimité et les sirènes la lui assurait.

"Kame !" cria Maru, qui courraient pour échapper aux gémissement féminins de la sirène "Kame, au secours !"

L'Eau ne répondit pas. Maru trébucha dans la neige juste au moment où il entendit quelque chose derrière lui. Tremblant de froid, Maru se tourna à temps pour voir l'ombre de la sirène être attaqué et chassé. Il se leva à temps pour voir deux elfes l'approcher.

Ouip. Ils étaient aussi étranges que dans ses souvenirs de leur dernière rencontre. Des enfants constitués de glace pure et leurs yeux étaient aussi perçants que la pierre alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Maru.

Maru repoussa la neige qui le recouvrait et se tourna vers les elfes "Je cherche Kamenashi" leur dit-il "C'est une urgence."

Ils le fixèrent du regard. Leurs yeux de glace perçaient à travers Maru, lui donnant des sueurs froides.

Ils se tournèrent finalement vers lui et il les suivit à travers la neige pendant qu'ils le guidait vers l'eau. Une fois au bord, les elfes se penchèrent en avant. L'autre bout de l'eau était tranquille, serein et calme. Maru s'accroupit et regarda un des elfes plonger un doigt dans l'eau, causant ainsi une petite ondulation.

Après une minute, une tête finit par surgir.

Les yeux bleus et froids de Kame fixaient Maru froidement avant qu'il ne sorte le reste de son corps sorte de l'eau et qu'il apparaisse sur la neige.

Kame était aussi froid que d'habitude. Ses mèches brunes et humides s'accrochant à sa peau. Ses vêtements étaient trempés mais c'était presque toujours le cas. Maru se redressa et croisa son regard.

"Tu es demandé."

Kame hocha la tête et Maru poursuivit.

"Le monde est en danger."

"Encore" répondit Kame. Pas une question, juste une affirmation.

Maru acquiesça. Il regarda Kame se tourner vers ses elfes. Il ne disait rien mais Maru savait mieux que personne que les maîtres des éléments n'avait pas besoin de parler pour communiquer avec leurs camarades.

Les elfes s'éloignèrent et Maru se retourna vers Kame, qui avait ses yeux de nouveau posés sur lui. Son expression bleu et froide envoyait des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale et il était à peu près certain que ce n'était pas à cause de la température.

Kame cligna des yeux "Tu dois encore réveiller Jin" dit-il. A nouveau, ce n'était pas une question, une simple affirmation délibérée.

Maru hocha la tête, il fixa Kame des yeux et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère "Une idée sur comment m'y prendre?"

Un sourire ironique apparu sur le visage de Kame et ses yeux bleus se réchauffèrent légèrement "Ne te brûle pas. »

Kame replongea dans l'eau et Maru tourna les talons.

Super. Quatre de faits. Plus qu'un.

**_Le royaume du Feu_  
Température: Trop trop chaude !  
Heure : Midi  
Niveau de danger : Feu, lave, air chaud et elfes.**

"Agh" gémit Maru quand il atterrit la tête la première en plein milieu d'un volcan. Il regarda autour de lui. Sous ses pieds se trouvait un sol dur. En dessous se trouvait de la lave, le ciel était rouge et Maru savait qu'ils y avait des terres de feu a l'extérieur du volcan.

"Je te déteste à mort Akanishi" gémit Maru de nouveau, il ôta sa robe, le laissant avec un top blanc et en sous-vêtements. Même ainsi il faisait sacrément trop chaud.

Descendant du sol, Maru traça sa route avec prudence, en cherchant sur quels sols il pouvait marcher ou non. Il évita prudemment la lave qui bougeait continuellement sous les durs rochers et jeta un œil aux alentours.

Tout comme Kame, Jin avait des elfes. Les siens étaient jolis, d'une flamme pure, ce qui signifiait que les toucher était impossible. Contrairement à ceux de Kame, ses elfes n'étaient pas des enfants. En fait, c'était des filles à forte poitrine, et à ce sujet Maru se demandait pourquoi diable Jin avait eu le droit de créer ses propres camarades. Contrairement aux elfes de glace, les siens pouvaient parler.

"Bonjour?" dit Maru, ses yeux parcourant la lave pendant qu'il traçait sa route à travers les chemins de rochers durs "Jin ?"

Deux elfes sortirent de la lave. Leurs seins de lave bondissaient de façon peu réaliste et ils sautèrent en avant pour atterrir devant Maru. Ils répandaient de la chaleur et Maru recula. Il ruisselait déjà de sueur à cause de cet air étouffant. Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer car il faisait bien trop chaud.

"Yucchi !" piailla une des elfes de feu d'une voix de femme aussi aiguë qu'insupportable "Ça fait un bail !"

Heureusement mon dieu qu'elles n'étaient composées que de flamme. A cause de cela, Maru ne pouvait pas voir d'yeux, de bouches ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elles n'avaient que la forme des femmes, mais n'en avaient pas les détails (excepté ces seins bondissants, mais c'était l'œuvre de Jin)

"Salut" Maru détourna le regard de leurs poitrines "Je cherche Jin."

Les elfes gloussèrent "On t'emmène le voir !"

Au moins elles étaient gentilles. Maru les suivit et leurs seins rebondissaient le long du trajet sur la route rocheuse. En passant près de la lave, on pouvait apercevoir des flammes rouges, oranges et quelques-unes de couleur bleue.

On guida Maru à travers un rideau de flammes que les lutins durent écarter pour lui. Enfin, il fut emmener à la partie la plus chaude du royaume. La chambre de Jin. Maru toussa, il pouvait à peine respirer.

En se dirigeant vers le lit, Maru posa ses yeux sur le maître du feu endormit. Son lit était composé de feu et Maru ne tenait pas à le toucher. Jin également, bien qu'il semblait humain, était brûlant au toucher et Maru savait que s'il s'approchait de trop près, Jin pourrait le brûler sans le vouloir.

Regardant autour de lui, Maru ne vit rien qui pourrait l'aider. Il soupira presque de désespoir avant de se souvenir que son portable se trouvait encore dans sa poche.

Désespéré et respirant difficilement, Maru le sortit et choisit une musique. Il mit le volume à fond et le tendit vers Jin.

Quand la forte mélodie des filles AKB48 atteignit les oreilles hypersensibles de Jin, il sauta de son lit et jeta un regard sauvage autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Maru et son portable. Il grogna "Éteins cette merde, je DÉTESTE les musiques de portable."

"Bien" Maru haletait "Tu es réveillé."

Il rangea son téléphone. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. La chaleur me tue."

Jin sourcilla. Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sens rien."

"Le monde est en danger. Ramène ton cul à la grande salle." Maru haletait "Seigneur… as-tu de l'eau ?"

Question stupide à demander à l'Élément Feu. Jin leva un sourcil "As-tu déjà vu Kamenashi ?"

"Je suis sérieux, cet endroit est vraiment trop..." Maru était à bout de souffle "Merde je ne peux plus respirer."

Il tomba à genoux et Jin le fixa d'un regard vide. "Tu as encore de l'air si tu arrives à me dire ça."

Maru toussa et Jin bailla "Bien" il soupira, replongeant dans son lit "J'arrive dans une heure."

Maru s'écroula sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Il fut ensuite éjecté de la fenêtre de feu pour revenir à l'air frais et parfaitement respirable de la grande salle.

Essoufflé, Maru était en surchauffe. Il retira son maillot au moment où Kame se précipitait vers lui, l'appuyant contre son dos pour l'inonder d'eau froide glacée. Maru cherchait de l'air, son corps relâchant la pression alors que Kame le refroidissait rapidement et remplissait sa bouche d'eau.

"Comment va Jin?" demanda Koki, les quatre éléments étant déjà présents dans la grande salle. Ils n'attendaient plus que lui.

Maru toussa, il s'assit et se tourna vers Kame "Merci" il haletait "Merde, il faisait chaud là-bas."

Kame sourit de façon ironique. Il aida Maru à se lever au moment où Jin sortait de la fenêtre de feu. Il jeta un œil aux autres éléments présents dans la pièce et sourit "Bsoir."

Junno s'éloigna de lui. Jin pouvait le réduire en cendres. Koki en fit de même. Ueda, par contre, se fichait d'être prêt de lui, tout comme Kame. Il aida Maru et quand le gardien put de nouveau respirer, il soupira et s'avança vers la dalle de pierre.

A son signal, les cinq éléments l'entourèrent. Chacun devant leur fenêtre respective ainsi que le portail de leur propre royaume. Maru plaça ses mains sur la dalle. Il leva les yeux vers chaque élément, Jin avec ses yeux ardents malicieux. Ueda avec ses yeux ambres distants. Koki avec sa lueur argentée perçante. Junno avec un vert joyeux et empli d'une lueur de plaisanterie. Et enfin, Kame, avec son bleu froid et insensible.

Maru soupira, il leva les yeux vers la lune et reporta son regard sur les maîtres des éléments.

"Alors" Ueda croisa les bras "Que se passe-t-il cette fois ? Quelle apocalypse menace d'annihiler la race humaine ?"

"Des magiciens" répondit Maru "NEWS."

"NEWS?" Junno fronça les sourcils "Jamais entendu parler."

"Ça sonne comme un mauvais tour de lapin qu'on sort de son chapeau." commenta Koki, les bras croisés, le regard suspicieux.

Kame et Jin demeurèrent silencieux. Tout deux regardaient Maru, attendant qu'il explique de quoi il retourne.

"NEWS" poursuivit Maru "Ce sont des magiciens. Ils sont six en tout. La lune ne m'en a pas dit plus mais ils sont dangereux et... eh bien... le genre humain a besoin de vous après tout."

Ueda soupira, Koki fit les yeux ronds et Junno bailla, Jin se frotta la tête, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient vraiment intéressés à l'idée de sauver les fesses de l'espèce humaine... encore.

Il n'y a que Kame qui s'avança "Eh bien" l'Élément Eau soupira "Dans ce cas, allons-y."

Depuis la pierre, la lune leur fournit six copies d'une photo. Maru en remit une à chacun avant de se pencher vers la dalle. La photo montrait un homme, plus jeune que lui. Il avait des cheveux blonds couleur miel, un sourire espiègle sur le visage et tenait une poupée dans ses mains.

"Tegoshi Yuya" dit Ueda, en lisant le gribouillage de la lune en bas de la photo "Ok."

"C'est quoi le délire avec la poupée?" Koki fronça les sourcils "Il a l'air trop vieux pour ça."

"On n'est jamais trop vieux pour les poupées" souligna Junno de manière guillerette.

Jin grogna et Kame donna une pichenette à la photo. Il l'a mit dans sa poche et se tourna vers Maru "Allons-y" lui dit-il "Emmène nous sur Terre.".

A ce signal, les autres maîtres des éléments s'avancèrent également en avant. Maru toucha la dalle et les autres l'imitèrent, chacun tendant la main pour la poser sur la dalle.

La lune brilla plus fort, la lumière présente sur la pierre étincelant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle les engloutisse tous. Ils disparurent, tous les six, laissant la grande salle vide, alors qu'ils étaient transportés sur la Terre.

Où leur travail allait commencer.


	2. Chapt 1 - 1 sur 2 : La maison de poupées

Au beau milieu de la nuit, un brouillard étrange survola la Terre. Rose de couleur, il progressait vite, changeant tout sur son passage. Les maisons de bois et de briques devenaient en plastique à la seconde où le brouillard passait à proximité. Les nuances de oranges brûlées des briques, se changeaient en une teinte plastique crème. Les fenêtres, auparavant en verre, se changeaient en un film clair, facile à découper avec une paire de ciseaux. Du plastique.

Un chien urinant sur une bouche d'incendie se changea soudainement en une poupée plastique de chien, sa jambe gelée en l'air et ses yeux vitreux et vides. Un couple se promenant sur la route se changea tout à coup en poupée. Leur peau devint du plastique, leurs yeux vitreux et leurs cheveux étaient désormais du plastique et peu réaliste sur leur tête. Leurs doigts avaient disparus, pour devenir des griffes en plastique inutiles, leurs vêtements également donnaient l'impression d'avoir été simplement peint sur eux.

Au fur et à mesure que le brouillard progressait à travers le monde, il transformait tout sur son passage jusqu'à ce que, finalement, le monde entier ressemble à un monde de grandes poupées. Ce même monde où tout et tout le monde était fait de plastique pur. Les sons disparurent aussi après la dissipation du brouillard, le monde était calme et en attente, plus une personne ne respirait. Aucune voiture ne bougeait, aucune lumière ne s'allumait. Aucun oiseau ne volait. Tout était silencieux. Tout était faux et en plastique.

"Merde" jura Maru lorsqu'il atterrit en plein milieu de Tokyo. Lui et les maîtres des éléments s'arrêtèrent un moment pour prendre le temps de jeter un œil aux alentours. Même le ciel donnait l'impression d'avoir été simplement peint. Il ne semblait pas du tout réel. Tout comme le reste.

"Wow" commenta Ueda, il s'approcha d'une voiture et la poussa . Les roues lui permirent d'avancer, facilement et sans s'arrêter, descendant la route doucement jusqu'à rentrer légèrement dans une autre voiture.

"L'air" Junno fronça les sourcils "Il a disparu. Tous les arbres sont en plastique, Maru, peux-tu respirer ?"

Maru acquiesça, il jeta un œil autour de lui et cligna des yeux "Mais je suis prêt à parier que je ne respirerai pas d'air frais avant un moment"

"Pas de vent, pas d'arbres, pas de terre" observa Kame, il pointa un chien en plastique à proximité et tendit la main vers lui. Depuis sa paume, un filet d'eau froide coula de sa peau, recouvrant le chien en plastique. L'eau ruissela facilement sur le plastique et Kame claqua sa langue "Pas d'eau"

"Les mecs" Jin fronça les sourcils "Avez-vous déjà senti du plastique brûlé ? Ça pu un max."

"Alors ne brûle rien." l'avertit Koki "En plus, comment est-on censé arrêter un magicien dans un monde pareil ?"

"J'aurais cru que ce serait facile." commenta sèchement Ueda "Tegoshi sera la seule personne dans le coin à avoir l'air et à agir comme un humain" il se tourna vers Maru "Comment on se débarrasse de ces magiciens au fait ?"

"Je ne sais pas comment les trouver" avertit Maru "Je pense qu'on est juste supposé fouiller les alentours, il doit bien être quelque part. La lune nous a forcément amené à proximité de son essence"

Les autres regardèrent Maru sortir une petite boule de sa poche. Aussi laissée par la lune. La boule semblait être faite de verre, des tourbillons de lumière émergeaient depuis l'intérieur, elle ressemblait à une boule de lumière brillante.

"Voici une essence" expliqua-t-il aux maîtres des éléments "Chaque magicien aura une de ces choses, c'est ce qui leur permet d'activer leur pouvoir. C'est également... malheureusement... ce qui leur permet de vivre"

"Ce que signifie qu'on doit détruire ces choses pour les arrêter" en déduit Kame "Sauf que ça les tue également"

Maru acquiesça "Les membres de NEWS ont du payer le prix fort pour devenir magiciens. Leurs vies sont liées à leur pouvoir. La seule façon de les arrêter est de détruire leur essence" il rangea la sienne dans sa poche et se tourna vers les maîtres des éléments "Chaque membre de NEWS en aura une. C'est simple, il faut trouver le magicien, son essence, et la détruire. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que les choses reviendront à la normale."

"Tu veux dire… en détruisant l'essence, on sortira enfin de cette fichue maison de poupées ?" Jin regarda autour de lui "Ok, allons trouver ce con" il jeta un œil autour du monde plastique et se tourna vers les autres "On couvrira plus de terrain si on se sépare."

"Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée" objecta Kame presque immédiatement "On n'a aucune idée de ce dont ce Tegoshi est capable. Nous, les maîtres des éléments, ne sommes pas vraiment utiles tout seul, on est plus puissant ensemble"

"Si on reste ensemble, on couvrira moins de terrain et on n'en aura jamais fini Kamenashi" répliqua Jin "On devrait se séparer. De cette façon, on peut trouver le type louche, le tuer et être de retour à nos royaumes pour dîner."

"Putain, merde Akanishi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée !" cria Kame presque de frustration "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que à quoi tu fais face !"

"Ni toi !" cria presque Jin, ses cheveux virant déjà au rouge feu.

"Les mecs, les mecs" les coupa Koki, il se tourna vers Kame "Même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir, Jin a raison. On ne peut pas laisser le monde rester ainsi éternellement et on doit se débarrasser de ce problème avant que le reste des NEWS ne montre le bout de son nez. On n'a pas le temps de se promener ensemble. Je suggère qu'on se sépare et si l'un d'entre nous trouve quelque chose, on envoie un signal"

Ueda haussa les épaules "Ça me va. Plus vite on quitte ce monde, le mieux je me porterai. Le manque de terre me rend un peu claustrophobe"

Il tourna les talons et attrapa Junno par le bras "Viens, Bois"

"Je ne peux pas respirer" se lamenta Junno en suivant Ueda "J'ai besoin de verdure et d'air!"

Quand la Terre et le Bois furent partis, Koki se tourna vers Maru "Tu es humain, tu n'es pas en sécurité tout seul alors viens avec moi"

Maru se précipita à ses côtés et Koki tourna ses yeux vers les deux maîtres des éléments restants "Vous voulez faire équipe tous les deux ou y aller chacun de votre côté ?"

Jin et Kame échangèrent des regards dénués de surprise. Jin soupira lourdement et tourna les talons, ses pieds laissant des marques de brûlures dans le plastique, emplissant la zone d'une odeur putride de plastique brûlé. Kame leva les yeux au ciel et pris la route opposée, laissant échapper un mince filet d'eau derrière lui.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Maru soupira "Eh bien…ça c'est bien passé"

Koki acquiesça "Étant donné que la phrase 'les opposés s'attirent' vient d'eux, oui on peut dire ça"

-

"Tat-chan" geignit Junno, il se précipita vers sa forêt de plastique et posa sa main sur un arbre peint en brun. C'était un grand sapin, mais le brouillard avait transformé son écorce en plastique, ainsi que ses feuilles en un bouquet de plastique vert peint. L'élément du Bois se pencha sur l'arbre et l'entoura de ses bras, l'étreignant contre sa poitrine "Mes pauvres bébés" se plaignit-il.

Ueda grogna "Oui, on s'en fout des humains qu'on est supposé sauver, pensons surtout aux arbres"

Junno gémit et Ueda se pencha par terre pour sentir l'herbe. C'était doux... trop doux, c'était du plastique et Ueda fronça les sourcils et pressa sa paume sur le sol mais ne sentit aucune pulsation de la terre. Ça le troublait, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas de jambes. Où Junno était clairement en train de paniquer au sujet de la perte des forêts et de sa verdure, Ueda se demandait silencieusement combien de temps il pourrait tenir sans terre pour le maintenir au sol.

S'il restait ici trop longtemps, il pourrait devenir fou.

Ueda leva les yeux et repéra une poupée à proximité. Elle était vêtue de vêtements à carreaux (tissu léger qui va bien à la poupée maintenant) et tenait un pistolet. Ueda grogna "Chasseurs"

En s'approchant de la poupée, il lui prit le pistolet plastique des mains et l'étudia du regard "Américain à mon avis. Ces foutus salopards devraient trouver mieux à faire que de tirer dans une forêt"

Junno regarda Ueda casser en deux le pistolet plastique. Il saisit la poupée par les épaules. Elle était aussi, voire un peu plus grande que Ueda. Immobilisée et en plastique, ses yeux peints et vides.

Ueda se tourna vers Junno, un sourire sadique apparaissant sur son joli visage "Amusons-nous un peu"

Junno fronça les sourcils, il recula de quelque pas car le sourire de Ueda était un peu effrayant "… S'amuser ?"

"Mm" Ueda se tourna vers le chasseur pour lui faire face. Il le lâcha ensuite pour s'avancer un petit peu vers la gauche afin d'attraper l'autre chasseur. Il y en avait cinq en tout, chacun s'étalant dans la petite zone de la forêt de plastique.

"Ces types... si je devais les analyser... " Ueda parlait tout en bougeant la troisième poupée de sorte qu'elle se tienne à côté de la seconde "… ils me semblent être les chasseurs typiques étroits d'esprit qui pensent que la seule façon de prouver leur masculinité est de tirer sur de petits animaux"

Junno opina de la tête. Bien évidemment, ils ne ne connaissaient pas personnellement ces chasseurs mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les maîtres des éléments trouvaient les humains horriblement simples. S'ils le voulaient, ils pourraient lire en eux comme dans un livre et déshabiller tous leurs traits de personnalité.

"Je déteste les chasseurs" confessa Ueda "Je comprends la question de la « chaine alimentaire » mais ces types tirent pour s'amuser et quand ils manquent leur cible, ils touchent le sol et je le sens."

Il saisit le quatrième et Junno fronça les sourcils "Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?"

Ueda était en train d'arranger ces hommes. Les trois premiers furent laissés debout. Leurs pistolets confisqués et brisés, leurs têtes pointés vers le sol. Ueda posa ensuite le quatrième homme par terre devant eux et Junno écarquilla les yeux quand Ueda tira d'un coup sec sur les vêtements des chasseurs afin de les baisser.

"Tat-chan!" piailla Junno, il colla ses mains sur ses yeux vert feuille pour se protéger.

"Wow" commenta Ueda "Un cul de poupée. Viens voir ça Junno, cette poupée n'a pas de fesses"

"Je te crois" répondit Junno, ses mains couvrant toujours ses yeux "Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais Tat-chan?"

"Relaxe" grogna Ueda "Je ne couche pas avec les humains, juste avec toi"

"Et Kame" ajouta Junno.

Ueda acquiesça "Et Kame"

"Et Jin" Junno sourit sous ses mains "Et Koki…"

"Ok, ok" grimaça Ueda "Je m'envoie en l'air avec vous tous... sauf Koki. Je ne vais pas retourner là-bas. Quelque chose à propos de la terre et le métal, je n'aimais pas ça mais je devais tenter le coup."

Junno garda ses yeux derrière ses mains. Il entendit la Terre déplacer les poupées "Tat-chan ?"

"Presque… fini " Ueda bougea autre chose "Terminé ! Jette un œil Junno"

A contrecœur, Junno écarta progressivement ses mains pour observer la scène devant lui. Ueda avait placé deux des hommes par terre, leurs pantalons ôtés et l'un était placé plus ou moins sur l'autre, comme s'ils couchaient ensemble par terre.

Deux autres étaient penchés près d'un arbre, l'un avait sa tête dans les mains et offrait son derrière à l'autre à défoncer.

Le dernier, les regardait. Mais Ueda avait ôté tout ses vêtements.

Junno grimaça "Tat-chan !"

"Rien ne dit 'homme viril' comme un gang bang dans la forêt" déclara Ueda, fier de son travail "Quand on fera revenir ce monde à la normale, ce sera la première chose qu'ils verront"

Junno sourcilla, il tourna ses yeux vers la Terre à côté de lui et le regarda de travers "Tu es cinglé."

"Je suis l'élément de la Terre" répliqua Ueda d'un ton morne "Je provoque des tremblements de terre, mes animaux de compagnie sont des limaces et je dors sous terre. Évidemment que je suis cinglé."

Tournant le dos à la scène, Ueda s'approcha de Junno et enveloppa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il colla son nez dans son cou et sourit quand Junno se tendit légèrement.

"Tat-chan…?"

"Ce monde de plastique me rend dingue" murmura Ueda, il sortit sa langue pour lécher la peau de Junno. Le Bois avait le goût des feuilles, il sentait la fraicheur des arbres et de l'air. Ueda adorait cela, car, de tous les éléments, il était le plus compatible avec Junno. Ueda se pencha "J'ai besoin d'une distraction"

S'approchant de l'élément du Bois, Ueda pressa son corps contre celui de Junno et sourit d'un air niais quand il sentit l'autre se fondre déjà sur lui rapidement. C'était une autre chose. Junno était facile. Junno était toujours facile.

Les mains de Junno agrippèrent lentement la taille d'Ueda et il s'appuya dessus "Voyons si je peux causer un tremblement de terre sur du sol en plastique" murmura-t-il, sa langue passant sur le lobe d'oreille de Junno.

Le Bois gémit et Ueda l'appuya contre un arbre en plastique proche. Lorsque ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de Junno, une petite fleur bleue fleurit dans les cheveux d'Ueda, où les mains de Junno se faufilaient. Aucun des deux ne la remarquèrent.

-  
"Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois où vous vous êtes tous réveillés. » commenta Maru qui suivait Koki derrière pendant qu'ils regardaient les alentours "La dernière fois n'était pas aussi étrange que maintenant"

"C'est parce que la dernière fois, il s'agissait de monstres marins et Kame a réussi à s'occuper du problème" répondit Koki, ses yeux observant de loin quelques poupées assissent en dehors du café. Leur nourriture s'était changée en plastique également et Koki secoua la tête.

"Avec un peu d'aide d'Ueda" répondit Maru "En fait, quand j'y pense, cette dernière mission aurait pu mieux se passer"

"Tu crois ?" ria Koki "Des énormes monstres marins qui se dirigeaient vers Nagasaki. Personne n'était au courant et c'était notre boulot de les arrêter avant que les humains ne s'en rendent compte. Et que fait l'élément de l'Eau ? Il couche avec la Terre et provoque un gigantesque tremblement de terre "

Maru acquiesça "Qui a tué non seulement les monstres mais aussi tout ces humains qu'on était supposé sauver"

L'élément Métal réfléchit à ces propos, il ramassa un bout de gâteau en plastique à moitié mangé et l'examina "Eh bien…" il soupira "Vu la taille de ces monstres, Kame et Ueda ont probablement sauvé plus d'humains. Ces monstres auraient pu détruire tout le Japon alors proportionnellement, ce fut une maigre victoire en fait… malgré tout, on aurait pu régler le problème différemment."

"Puis Jin s'est énervé quand il a appris ce qu'il s'était passé" se souvint Maru.

"Et il a mit le feu à des maisons, oui, je m'en rappelle." ajouta Koki. Il posa le gâteau et se tourna vers Maru "Et tu sais pourquoi il a piqué une crise ?"

Maru haussa les épaules. Franchement, c'était une partie de l'histoire qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment ennuyé à comprendre. Malgré tout, il ignorait pourquoi Jin s'était énervé. Oui, que Kame et Ueda couchent ensemble a déclenché un tremblement de terre et un tsunami, et oui, beaucoup de vies avaient été perdues, mais Jin n'avait jamais montré un seul signe indiquant qu'il était touché parce qui était arrivé à une petite portion de la race humaine. Même si la perte fut tragique.

"Parce que le tremblement de terre et le tsunami ont tué énormément de monde ?" supposa-t-il.

Koki grogna "Voyons, tu connais le Feu mieux que ça. Il s'en fout des humains, le prend pas mal" ajouta-t-il "Il était jaloux"

Maru cligna des yeux "… jaloux ?"

"Il est jaloux de tout ceux qui touchent Kamenashi" souligna Koki "Car il le veut mais ne peut pas l'avoir "

"Attends, attends" Maru suivait Koki "Akanishi… veut Kamenashi?"

"Évidemment" Koki le tapa légèrement sur la tête avec une canette en plastique "Il le veut depuis le commencement de la création. Tout le monde le sait. La seule personne qui l'ignore, c'est Kamenashi lui-même"

"Qu'est-ce que Kamenashi veut ?" demanda Maru, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

A cela, Koki se contenta de sourire étrangement "Personne ne le sait. Mais c'est pour cette raison qu'il est l'Eau, il est trop profond pour qu'on le comprenne"

Ils continuèrent à marcher un petit moment, Maru retourna dans sa tête ces informations. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que le gardien parla de nouveau "Mais il ne peut pas avoir Kamenashi" raisonna-t-il "Étant donné que si quelque chose arrive et que Kame-"

"Exactement" le coupa Koki "Dieu a interdit à Kame d'éteindre Jin car ça serait la fin du feu et du monde tel qu'on le connait" il donna une petite tape une voiture en plastique et l'observa descendre le long de la rue "Ce monde survit grâce à nous les maîtres des éléments et il y a une vraie possibilité qu'on puisse se tuer mutuellement"

"Kamenashi pourrait éteindre Akanishi et le tuer" fit remarquer Maru "Akanishi pourrait réduire Taguchi en cendres…"

"Et il pourrait me faire fondre" souligna Koki avec un petit sourire "Kamenashi pourrait aussi noyer Taguchi, il est possible que le Bois reçoive TROP d'eau. Il y a un équilibre et il sera totalement bousillé si jamais quelque chose devait arriver entre Kamenashi et Akanishi. Ils en ont tous les deux douloureusement conscience."

"Alors quoi ?" Maru suivait Koki alors qu'ils descendaient la silencieuse et étrange route. Il posa les yeux sur des poupées d'adolescentes effrayantes et se pressa de rattraper l'élément Métal "Alors quoi ? Akanishi va juste se contenter de désirer Kamenashi pour le reste de l'éternité ?"

"Il le fait déjà depuis des millions d'années, pourquoi arrêter maintenant ?" Koki haussa les épaules "On ne peut y rien faire. Quand il a besoin de se soulager, il saute Ueda. De nous tous, il est le seul qui puisse supporter sa chaleur et en sortir indemne."

Maru grimaça "Est ce que vous couchez juste comme ça entre vous ?"

"Plus ou moins" grogna Koki, il tourna les talons et regarda Maru "Mais ne te méprends pas sur nous. On n'est pas comme vous les humains. On ne croit pas en la monogamie, on couche rarement avec des humains et, pour nous, le sexe est simplement un bon moment."

"Pour nous aussi-" commença Maru faiblement.

"Ouais mais après vous faites ce truc monogame, vous devenez jaloux si votre pote de coucherie se met à coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est très compliqué " ria Koki "Sans oublier ces grimaces ridicules que vous tirez quand vous avez un orgasme, c'est hilarant "

"Vous… vous regardez ?!" haleta Maru.

"Bien sûr qu'on regarde, c'est une super façon de passer le temps" Koki s'arrêta, il baissa les yeux et sourcilla "Uh…Maru?"

"Quoi ?" Maru fronça les sourcils. Koki pointa le doigt vers le bas et Maru réalisa soudainement qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes. La respiration haletante, il baissa les yeux pour voir que ses jambes, jusqu'à la taille, étaient devenu du plastique. La matière de son jean s'accrochant seulement à cause de la ceinture à sa taille.

Il était devenu à moitié poupée.

"Putain !" jura Maru, il leva les yeux "Koki! Aide-moi !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, merde ?!" demanda Koki, il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider. Il se retourna vers Maru et grogna "Putain de merde"

Se penchant sur lui, le Métal souleva le gardien et le transporta sur son épaule. Les jambes de plastique de Maru demeuraient immobiles et non coopératives pendant que Koki se mit à le porter en poursuivant sa descente de la rue.

Maru pendillait, son visage proche du dos de Koki. Il leva les yeux et vérifia ses bras, mais heureusement, ils avaient encore forme humaine.

"Koki!" glapit-t-il, sa moitié humaine pendouillant sur l'épaule de Koki sur son dos "On doit trouver Tegoshi et vite !"

"La lune aurait pu nous donner une carte !" Koki répondit d'un ton sec, bien qu'il semblait plus paniqué qu'agacé. Il courrait dans la ville silencieuse et au moment où il tourna rapidement au coin, il entendit un grondement.

Koki s'arrêta, il écouta et le grondement retentit de nouveau. Le sol sous ses pieds se mit à trembler, le plastique s'effritait alors que la terre entière prenait une violente secousse sur la gauche et Koki s'agrippa à un poteau en plastique avant qu'il n'y ait des secousses sur la droite.

"Putain de merde !" cria Koki, il agrippa le poteau avec ses deux bras, laissant Maru s'accrocher à lui désespérément.

"Que se passe-t-il ?!" dit Maru d'une voix perçante.

"Tremblement de terre !" Koki saisit le gardien et le tint contre lui et le poteau alors que les secousses du sol gagnaient en intensité.

Entre temps, dans une autre partie de la ville des poupées plastiques, Kazuya trébucha et s'accrocha au sol sous lui. Il écouta les sons du grondement et leva les yeux, observant les arbres en plastique et les poteaux tanguer à cause des secousses du sol.

Un plus fut que les seules choses qui tomberaient serait celles qui n'étaient pas attachées au sol avant leur transformation. Ce qui signifiait que Kazuya pouvait plus ou moins compter sur le fait que les poteaux, les arbres et même les chevaux n'allaient pas s'effriter avec un tremblement de terre de cette violence. S'ils avaient été réel, peut-être que ça aurait été le cas. Mais ils étaient en plastique, alors les seules choses qui tomberaient forcément seraient les poupées et leurs meubles.

"Putain de merde Tat-chan" marmonna Kazuya sous sa respiration. Il se releva avec un peu de mal et regarda aux alentours. Il ne put rester longtemps sur ses pieds, le tremblement de terre de Tatsuya le fit encore tomber par terre.

Kazuya grogna et s'accrocha à la route en plastique en dessous de lui. Fermant les yeux, il sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier, sa forme entière perdant en poids et en stature. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son corps humain n'était plus, ne laissant qu'une flaque d'eau propre.

Ce n'était pas attirant mais c'était le seul moyen à sa disposition pour se déplacer sans avoir à s'inquiéter de choses gênantes comme ses bras et ses pieds.

Se déplaçant le long du sol, d'une eau propre, et claire, Kazuya jeta un œil autour de lui. En tant qu'élément, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Malheureusement, tout cet environnement n'était pas normal, a tel point qu'il pouvait à peine se concentrer pour en trouver la source.

Tegoshi Yuya devrait être dans les parages, autrement la lune ne les aurait pas amenés ici.

Se dirigeant vers une colline verte en plastique, Kazuya scruta les environs et s'arrêta quand il repéra quelque chose qu'ils auraient tous du remarquer à la seconde où ils avaient atterri.

Kazuya ferma les yeux. Ses entrailles et sa peau se reformèrent pour créer de nouveau sa forme humaine. Une fois redevenu entier, Kazuya s'assit sur la colline et la sentit trembler sous lui. Il ne se concentrait pas sur ça, en fait, il était focalisé sur la maison se trouvant au bout du paysage de poupées.

Elle était faite de vraies briques, elle avait une grande barrière d'acier et un vrai sol ainsi que de la verdure. C'était le seul endroit normal de toute la ville, ce qui voulait dire pour sûr, que Tegoshi Yuya se trouvait là-bas.

Grimaçant quand le sol se mit à secouer une nouvelle fois, Kazuya regarda autour de lui et repéra de la fumée droit devant. Quelque part dans le coin un peu moins peuplé de la ville.

"Jin," marmonna-t-il sous sa respiration.

Se changeant de nouveau en eau, Kazuya se glissa dans les gouttières et se dirigea vers la source de la fumée.

-

A l'intérieur de la maison, un magicien observait sa grosse boule de cristal. L'image en face de lui était divisée en cinq, lui montrant les cinq maîtres des éléments errant dans sa ville de poupées.

Le magicien sourit, ses lèvres s'étirant pour former une sourire qui aurait été gentil si ce n'avait pas été pour l'éclair de malice et presque cruel dans ses yeux. Il repoussa ses cheveux et s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, où un plan de la ville de poupées, une version miniature de la vraie ville, l'attendait pour être manipulé.

"Alors ils ont bien envoyé les maîtres des éléments," gloussa Tegoshi, il choisit une poupée sur son chemin et la regarda.

Il s'agissait d'une poupée usée, une fille vêtue d'une robe à carreaux. Elle était en porcelaine et d'après son apparence, elle avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il lui manquait un œil et celui qui lui restait était fendu. Sa queue de cheval était faite de fils et ils étaient sales. Elle n'avait pas ses chaussures et fixé à son bras gauche cassé se trouvait une épée.

Tegoshi arbora un large sourire "Amusons-nous un peu, tu n'est pas d'accord Sweetpea?" (pois de senteur, un nom de plante)

Il plaça la poupée dans la ville centrale et observa la scène se dérouler.

-

Jin donna un coup de pied dans un chat en plastique en marchant à travers la ville. Il fulminait, littéralement, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et la chaleur de son corps faisait fondre le plastique autour de lui. Par conséquent, l'endroit puait le plastique brûlé. C'était horrible.

Fichu Kamenashi. Stupide élément de l'Eau.

Jin frappa du pied une bouche d'incendie et grimaça quand il s'aperçut que, bien que de plastique, elle était attaché au sol et donc, ne bougerait pas.

Kamenashi parvenait toujours à le mettre en rogne. Pour la simple raison qu'il était l'Eau. Il était son exacte opposé et ils ne s'entendront jamais ou ne seront jamais d'accord sur quoi que ce soit, c'était naturel.

Jin ne pouvait supporter l'attitude supérieure Kamenashi et il n'arrivait pas à accepter que l'élément de l'Eau prenne le contrôle de ce genre de situation comme si c'était normal. C'est à cause de cette même attitude que le tremblement de terre avait été déclenché.

En vérité, aucun d'eux avaient une idée de la manière d'arrêter des monstres marins et Jin ne pouvait absolument rien faire. C'était des créatures marines, elles étaient hors d'atteinte pour lui et il ne pouvait même pas les attaquer par crainte qu'elles puissent l'éteindre. Kazuya avait paniqué, il s'agissait de créatures de son royaume et même lui ignorait comment les contrôler. Il ne savait pas comment les empêcher de dévorer Sendai car c'est ce qu'elles voulaient bien évidemment faire.

Alors son dernier recourt fut un que Jin ne vit pas venir. L'élément de l'Eau avait couché avec la Terre. C'était l'idée d'Ueda, Jin le savait, mais il sentit encore la jalousie et la colère à travers lui qu'il avait éprouvé une fois qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il s'était passé.

Bien sûr, ça avait fonctionné. Le tremblement de terre fut tellement puissant qu'il surprit les monstres marins et résultat en un tsunami qui les tua tous.

… tuant aussi beaucoup d'humains mais ce n'était pas la question. Ils en avaient plus sauvés que tués.

Jin leva les yeux. Le monde de poupées n'avait pas de soleil, ni de lune. Mais ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il tenterait de regarder cette fichue lune d'un air mauvais.

Cette foutue chose avait un certain sens de l'humour. Elle devait savoir ce qui se passerait quand elle a créé l'Eau et le Feu. Jin en était certain, absolument, que tout cela était l'œuvre de la lune.

C'était sa faute si, Jin, bien qu'il ne pouvait supporter Kazuya et tout ce que représentait l'Eau, était désespérément attiré par lui. Kazuya l'énervait, le rendait dingue, et pourtant, à chaque fois que Jin le voyait, il ne désirait rien d'autre qu'embrasser ces lèvres qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de crier des ordres. Il voulait voir à quoi l'Eau ressemblait quand il baissait sa garde et il voulait le contrôler.

Il s'était souvent demandé qui gagnerait un combat entre eux deux. Après tout, le Feu était clairement dominant mais il savait de quoi Kazuya était capable, l'Eau pouvait engloutir et lui pouvait surpasser la plupart des autres éléments. Il dominait Ueda complètement, et avait toujours dominé Junno. Sans oublier Koki...

Jin soupira. C'était aussi de la faute de la lune si tous les maîtres des éléments pouvait coucher avec l'Eau sauf lui. Une sorte de moquerie cruelle. Le pire en plus est que peu importe à quel point il essayait, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il avait couché avec Ueda à plusieurs reprises et malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment ce serait avec Kazuya.

Il ne voulait pas que du sexe avec lui... bien que ça serait pas mal... il voulait juste également pouvoir être à ses côtés sans vouloir l'étrangler. Il voulait passer une journée avec Kazuya, juste Kazuya, pas l'élément de l'Eau et insupportable autoproclamé leader des maîtres des éléments.

Ils n'avaient pas de leader et si jamais ça arrivait, ce ne serait pas Kazuya. C'était uniquement sa personnalité qui lui valait ce qualificatif et Jin ne pouvait le supporter.

Jin avait accepté il y a longtemps que ses sentiments pour l'Eau étaient probablement beaucoup plus profond que du désir. Il en voulait aussi à la lune pour cela. Après tout, la lune l'avait créé, elle aurait du lui ôter cette partie de lui qui se sentait tellement impuissante auprès de l'Eau. Et non, il a fallut que la lune la lui garde et donc, Jin était tombé amoureux de Kazuya.

Un tremblement sous ses pieds le fit s'arrêter et il jeta un œil aux alentours. En temps normal, quand la Terre était en train de coucher avec quelqu'un, cela provoquerait un tremblement de terre. C'était une réaction naturelle et il ne pouvait pas la contrôler.

Cette fois pourtant, ça semblait différent... ça ressemblait bien à un tremblement de terre mais il y avait également autre chose. Quelque chose qui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une chose qui n'appartenait pas à ce monde s'approchait de lui.

Un autre tremblement le fit tomber par terre et Jin s'accroupit. Il regarda le monde autour de lui être secoué avec force à cause du tremblement de terre de Tatsuya. Il grogna, peut-être que Tatsuya aurait du être laissé avec Koki ou quelqu'un d'autre.

"Tat-chan !" cria-t-il, frappant le sol en plastique avec ses mains de feu "Arrête ça !"

Le sol vibra plus fort et quelque chose derrière Jin cria. Ce cri d'un autre monde et extrêmement fort envoya des frissons à travers son corps humain.

Se retournant, Jin remarqua un gigantesque pied de porcelaine. Il leva les yeux, et vit l'œil de verre fendu d'une gigantesque poupée de porcelaine en habits de chiffons, sans œil droit et avec une épée dans sa main déformée.

"Merde !" siffla Jin, il évita de justesse l'épée de Sweetpea au moment où elle s'écrasa sur le sol en plastique, découpant en deux un magasin sur sa trajectoire.

Jin se redressa sur ses pieds. Il s'agrippa à un poteau proche et leva les yeux. Sweetpea était bien plus grande que n'importe lequel des bâtiments autour de lui. Elle était énorme et conçue comme une poupée de porcelaine que les humains collectionneraient en temps normal.

Jin n'a jamais compris jamais pourquoi les humains, en particulier les femmes, aimaient collectionner ces choses étranges.

Sweetpea donna un autre coup d'épée, visant Jin cette fois. Il ferma les yeux et se changea en flamme pure. L'épée le traversa mais ne le blessa pas. Avec la vitesse de sa flamme, Jin escalada rapidement le bâtiment le plus proche, il faisait fondre le plastique mais tout en bougeant, Sweetpea continuait de vouloir l'atteindre. Une attaque après l'autre, la poupée tentait clairement de le blesser.

Sweetpea cria, ça sonnait comme un cri perçant d'un autre monde qui faisait trembler la terre par sa force. Jin s'accrocha au bâtiment et continua de l'escalader une fois que le cri avait cessé.

Il était une flamme pure, son corps humain avait disparu, ne laissant plus que la flamme. Jin ne pouvait pas rester longtemps sous cette forme par contre, il avait besoin d'air et il n'y en avait pas. Il avait besoin de quelque chose à brûler et il n'y avait que du plastique. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement du bois, il allait se changer de nouveau en humain et LA il aurait de sérieux problèmes avec cette poupée.

Le bâtiment auquel il s'accrochait brûlait, le plastique fondait et les fumées s'élevaient dans les airs. Jin leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'épée s'approcher de lui.

Elle le traversa et Jin trembla en sentant le métal traverser ses flammes. La poupée cria une nouvelle fois et Jin sentir le bâtiment auquel il s'accrochait tomber en ruines. Il baissa le regard avec horreur pour voir que Sweetpea l'avait coupé en deux, et qu'il commençait à tanguer.

La poupée hurla, Jin leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Sweetpea s'apprêtant à attaquer encore, mais pas lui cette fois. Au bâtiment auquel il s'accrochait. Le bâtiment tangua vers Sweetpea et Jin, réfléchissant rapidement, sauta.

Ses flammes s'élevèrent dans les airs, se dirigeant vers Sweetpea. Jin tendit la main et une fois qu'il attrapa le tissu de sa robe, il l'engloutit rapidement. Jin pouvait le manger et il le sentait le rendre plus fort.

La poupée cria, le bâtiment s'effondra et dans un rythme effréné Jin brûla et dévora le moindre bout de tissu qu'il pouvait trouver. Il se sentait devenir de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde qui passe.

Sweetpea finit par l'attraper. Jin s'arrêta pris par surprise. La poupée pouvait vraiment l'attraper ? Il était du feu !

Avec un autre cri perçant, Sweetpea balança Jin. Elle n'avait plus de robe et n'était plus qu'une poupée nue avec de la porcelaine légèrement brûlée. Jin se sentit voler, son corps humain revenait, ses bras se formant sous ses longs vêtements noirs, ses jambes sous son jean sombre. Ses cheveux étaient revenus, sa peau également, ainsi que ses yeux sombres avec leur lueur de flamme ardente. Tout cela se produisit avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

Glapissant de douleur, Jin roula plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte finalement un arbre en plastique. Sa tête reçut un gros choc et il perdit conscience immédiatement.

-

"Ueda!" hurla Koki, il posa Maru par terre et se précipita pour agripper la Terre, qui était actuellement assis sur l'élément du Bois.

"Koki, t'es pas drôle !" se plaignit Tatsuya quand Koki l'agrippa et le souleva. Le Bois pleurnicha et les tremblements de terre cessèrent au moment où Koki les arrêta de force. Il se tourna vers Tatsuya "Ce n'est PAS le moment de faire ça"

"C'est le meilleur moment pour ça, je suis chaud, je m'ennuie et le manque de terre me rend dingue" répondit Tatsuya, pas le moins du monde gêné par sa nudité devant le gardien sur le sol qui rougissait et se recroquevillait sur lui-même, consterné.

"Ueda, on a de plus gros problèmes actuellement" Koki pointa du doigt le gardien à moitié poupée sur le sol "Regardez !"

Maru cachait ses yeux derrière ses mains, il tenta de regarder mais quand Junno se leva aussi, il se couvrit de nouveau les yeux et gémit "Vous pourriez vous rhabiller s'il vous plaît ?"

Ueda et Junno baissèrent brièvement les yeux sur leur corps, puis les relevèrent sur Koki "Quel est le problème ?"  
"Remettez vos vêtements !" supplia Maru "Foutus Élémentaires ! Vous êtes sans gêne !"

Les trois maîtres des éléments échangèrent des regards ennuyés, et, au même moment, ils en vinrent à la même conclusion : "Humains" grognèrent-ils, encore incapables de comprendre pourquoi les humains se sentaient aussi embarrassés en présence de corps nus.

Pour apaiser Maru, Ueda et Junno se rhabillèrent vite. La Terre s'approcha d'un air tranquille du gardien et s'agenouilla pour examiner ses jambes de poupée en plastique.

"Wow" siffla Ueda "Quand est-ce arrivé ?"

"Il est humain, c'est compréhensible qu'il soit affecté par ça" expliqua Koki, il se pencha et souleva Maru de sorte qu'il puisse se reposer un peu sur lui.

Junno haleta "Est-ce qu'il sera entièrement une poupée bientôt ?"

"J'ESPÈRE PAS !" cria Maru.

"Tu ferais une adorable poupée !" s'extasia le Bois "Je pourrais t'habiller et jouer à la dînette avec toi !"

"N'y pense même pas Taguchi " siffla Maru, il pointa un doigt vers lui à titre d'avertissement"Je t'enfermerai dans le royaume d'Akanishi !"

Junno ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose, quand un grondement les secoua tous. Immédiatement, ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers Ueda mais la Terre avait déjà levé les mains, clamant son innocence.

"Ce ne n'était pas moi" dit-il.

Koki ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand le grondement survint de nouveau, faisant tomber cette fois Maru. Les trois maîtres des éléments se tournèrent pour faire face à la ville. Là-bas, au loin, se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine énorme, nue, sans yeux.

"Wow" siffla Ueda "Pas de maison de poupées sans poupée"

La poupée hurla, les vibrations soniques de son cri aiguë secouèrent le pays entier, faisant perdre cette fois l'équilibre aux trois maîtres des éléments. Koki leva les yeux et grogna "On va devoir combattre cette chose je suppose"

"On ne peut pas être des élémentaires normaux ?" Se plaignit Junno "Je suis prêt à trouver l'essence, mais PAS à affronter une poupée de porcelaine géante !"

"Vous êtes les élémentaires !" protesta Maru, il essaya de bouger mais ses jambes en plastique n'étaient pas coopératives. Donc, il se leva à l'aide de ses bras et jeta un regard noir aux maîtres des éléments "Vous êtes supposés protéger les humains et actuellement, cette poupée en tue des tonnes"

"Ce ne sont que des poupées" Koki haussa les épaules.

"Ouais mais j'imagine qu'elles ne pourront pas redevenir humaines quand le sort sera rompu si cette coupée les coupe en deux" fit remarquer sèchement Ueda. Il se leva et aida Junno à en faire de même. La Terre soupira et tapota ses vêtements "Allons-y. D'après la fumée, notre élément du Feu est déjà là-bas"

"Faites confiance à Jin" soupira Koki, il se releva et ramassa le gardien avant de le transporter à nouveau sur son épaule.

Ensemble, tous les quatre, ils se hâtèrent vers le centre de la ville.

-

Kazuya s'arrêta dès qu'il trouva le Feu inconscient. Se rapprochant de lui, Kazuya tomba à genoux et tendit la main pour toucher son visage.

"Jin?" murmura-t-il "Jin, réveille toi"

L'élément du Feu s'était pris une sacrée dérouillée. Tout son corps était battu et couvert de bleus et d'après la coupure sur sa tête, il avait heurté assez durement le sol.

Jin était chaud mais pas brûlant. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Le feu n'était pas supposé être tiède comme il l'était actuellement. Hésitant, Kazuya toucha son visage, l'eau sur ses doigts s'évaporait presque tout de suite à ce contact mais il put déterminer que Jin s'était fait sacrément démonter.

Pendant qu'il était inconscient, sa forme était supposé être chaude au toucher. Pendant qu'il était inconscient, d'ordinaire, ses flammes dormaient. Ça signifiait que Kazuya pouvait le toucher sans s'inquiéter du fait de pouvoir l'éteindre. Il devrait user beaucoup d'énergie pour éteindre Jin, une grande quantité d'eau pour éteindre son cœur de feu qu'il possédait au fond de sa poitrine.

Kazuya imaginait que quelque chose de rigoureux comme le sexe, ferait l'affaire. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais couché avec Jin.

… bien que le nombre de fois qu'il ait fantasmé à ce sujet…

"Jin?" Kazuya le pris par les épaules et le secoua un peu "Jin !"

Le Feu ne se réveilla pas. Kazuya sourcilla mais avant qu'il ait pu faire autre chose, un cri perçant derrière lui le fit se retourner. Et il se retrouva face à face avec la poupée, nue et sans yeux. Sweetpea était gigantesque, des marques de brûlure de Jin grésillaient sur elle et elle était furieuse, Kazuya en était à peu près certain.

Elle s'apprêta à ré-attaquer et Kazuya ramassa rapidement Jin. Il le porta sur lui et s'écarta du chemin, évitant de justesse le fracas de son épée.

Tenant Jin contre lui, Kazuya se releva et couru. Le Feu ne pesait rien et l'Eau pouvait porter presque tout, incluant le Feu.

A toute allure, Kazuya tourna au coin. Il posa Jin et prit son collier. Un simple cube de glace, brillant comme s'il était fait de verre. Sauf que pour Kazuya, c'était une arme.

Arrachant ce collier qu'il portait, Kazuya le jeta par terre. Le minuscule cube éclata en morceaux et de ses fragments, au moins dix elfes émergèrent. Des enfants. Ils fixèrent Kazuya de leurs yeux sans âme, leur corps et visage composés de glace pure.

"Distrayez la poupée" ordonna Kazuya, et les enfants obéirent.

Kazuya prit ensuite le collier de Jin. Il brûlait sa main mais il s'en ficha et le jeta aussi par terre. Des fragments surgirent dix elfes de feu, Kazuya essaya de ne pas grimacer à leurs poitrines de flamme bondissantes.

C'est classe... juste classe.

"Jin!" haleta une des elfes d'une voix de fille aiguë et agaçante "Que s'est-il passé ?!"

"Distrayez la poupée" ordonna Kazuya "Attirez son attention pendant que je fais sortir Jin d'ici"

Les elfes tournèrent les yeux de feu vers Kazuya. Une d'elle gloussa "Wow," s'extasia-t-elle "Tu dois être Kamenashi. Tu ne viens jamais dans notre royaume mais Jin nous parle tout le temps de toi"

Ah bon ?

Kazuya cligna des yeux, mais le cri perçant de la poupée le fit reprendre ses esprits et il pointa du doigt "Allez-y !"

Gloussant, les elfes de feu s'envolèrent et une fois disparues, Kazuya souleva à nouveau Jin. Le Feu se reposait sur lui si facilement, sa tête sur son épaule et Kazuya passa ses bras sous lui afin de le porter plus facilement. Il glissa un bras sous son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, le tenant comme on tiendrait une mariée.

La poupée cria et Kazuya pouvait entendre le son de ses elfes et de ceux de Jin qui l'attaquaient. Ils ne la vaincront pas, ils n'étaient simplement pas assez fort pour y arriver. Mais ils lui gagneraient du temps pour mettre Jin en sécurité. Bien qu'il soit l'élément du Feu, inconscient, il n'était pas mieux qu'un humain endormi et si la poupée le frappait avec son épée, Jin mourrait.

Pour plus d'une raison, Kazuya ne pouvait laisser cela arriver.

Remontant le Feu dans ses bras, Kazuya piqua un sprint pour échapper à la poupée afin de trouver un endroit sûr.


End file.
